I love you Sakura
by FoXyFaLlEnAnGeL-11
Summary: A One shot for my readers  since it's taking me so long to update We'll be there for you... , in which Sasuke tries to confess is love for Sakura in one of the most awaited night in Konoha... The congratulations' party of Naruto for his last mission...


_Hi guys! _

_No, I'm not putting aside We'll be there for you, I'm just having a technical problem with the outcome of my idea... I'm working on it... But to help you waiting, I'm offering you this little one shot I have been working on during the last months... Hope you'll enjoy! And I already thank you for the reviews, because you know I love them! : ) See ya soon!_

**I love you, Sakura...**

'Maybe it was crazy to believe that I had a chance with him. Maybe I was stupid for believing that in fact he actually cares about me. I was an idiot to believe that he didn't saw me as a burden and a weakness anymore. In his eyes, I'll always be annoying. I was a fool to think otherwise. Even after all this time, even when I thought we were finally friends, we were nothing more then mere strangers force to coexist and work together. All the times he saved me, protect me... It was nothing but insignificant. He did it because he had to... Not because he cared. I'm an idiot...'

Those were the words that the pink haired girl kept on repeating in her head as she walk back home from the party for Naruto's last mission. With her black high heels stilettos in one hand and her purse in the other, Sakura slowly advanced in the desert streets of Konoha with only the moon to accompany her. Her tear stained cheeks were glowing under each light poll she passed. but she didn't tried to dry them. She didn't have the energy to keep her fake facade anymore and besides, who would see her at this hour?

**...**

**Earlier this evening**

"Oy! Sakura!" yelled a blond haired girl as she run at full speed toward the said girl in the hospital.

"Hello Ino!" spoke the said girl with a small smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked melodramatically Ino as she twist the white coat of her friend with her hands.

"Hello to you too Sakura..." replied ironically the girl.

"Sigh! Hello Forehead... Listen I don't have all day. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing..." answered honestly Sakura as she disentangled herself from her friend's iron grip.

"Good! Then reserve your evening for Naruto's party!"

"What? He's already back from his first S-ranked mission as a team leader? I thought he was supposed to come back in two days!" asked the pink haired girl in surprise.

"Yes, but it went better then he had expected, so he came back earlier."

"Oh! I see."

"So, we are throwing his party tonight instead of in two days... There are only two or three persons left that I have to ask out, but almost everyone will be there." informed the blond haired girl.

"That's great!" replied Sakura with a small smile.

"Yeah! Well, I'd like to talk to you a little longer, but I still have a lot of things to do. So, see you tonight at 9 at the bar near the flower shop okay?" asked Ino as she walked away.

"No problem." answered immediately the pink haired girl with a wave of the hand.

"See ya Forehead!"

"See ya Pig!"

**...**

'I shouldn't have gone, it was a mistake. I knew as soon as I saw her there that I should have gone home and organised a mini party of my own with Naruto another day. That way I wouldn't have to see her there... Myu...' thought depressively Sakura as she walks past the small playground of the academy.

**...**

**Earlier this evening**

It was 8 and a half when Sakura finally emerged from her bathroom, ready to celebrate with her friends. She had to admit that she was really excited about the evening. She was so busy working at the hospital, going on missions and helping Tsunade, that she hadn't seen her friends for a very long time. So, tonight was going to be the perfect timing for her to see them and especially her three favourite team mates, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. Lately, Tsunade wasn't giving her any mission with them and it had been quite a while since she last saw them. When she had heard that they were going on a S-ranked mission with Naruto as the leader, she had been disappointed not to go with them. But she was happy that the blond haired boy finally had the chance to prove himself. And tonight, they were going to congratulated him by throwing one of the biggest parties ever. Another thing that Sakura was happy about, was to see a certain raven haired boy, well renowned as Sasuke Uchiha. Since he had been brought back two years ago, the boy had change a lot. Even if it hasn't been easy for everyone, Sasuke had been able to repair his broken bonds with Naruto, his best friend and with a little more efforts, Sakura. He wasn't the lonely and broken Sasuke that scared the shit out of everybody anymore. Even if he wasn't the type of guy to share physical contacts with someone or the type to smile or the type to talk a lot, the Uchiha was able to hold a conversation and act pleasant with everybody. With his team mates, he was more comfortable and was even able to give one or two of his own smirks when Naruto would do or say something stupid. He would also be able to talk about his feelings even if he wasn't saying a lot about them, After all... Boys will be boys... When Naruto finally got the guts to ask Hinata out, Sasuke have started to spend more time with Sakura, since Naruto was way too busy with his new girlfriend. As the time pass by, Sasuke's and Sakura's friendship started to get better and soon, the girl's feelings for the ex avenger were blooming again. At first, it had been hard for her to accept those feelings because after everything they had been through, she wasn't ready to let herself hope for him to feel the same way. But as the time goes by, she couldn't help herself; she was in love with him again. But she wasn't going to tell him. She wasn't ready to break everything they had built over this, knowing that he probably doesn't feel the same about her. She was going to wait, to see if he would show interest in her. But it didn't mean she couldn't show him what he was missing... Therefore, tonight she was going to rock for the return of her team mates! Tonight, she was wearing a sexy black dress with no straps that reach at the middle of her thighs. The dress was thigh around her torso and a little bit more ample around the bottom, but not too much and was tied in the front of her torso with a black silk ribbon. There were also some lace at the top and bottom of the dress that give a very feminine and sexy look to it. To compliment her outfit, she was wearing a pair of black high heels stilettos, a black purse and a silver necklace, as well as a bracelet and a ring in the same silver tone. Finally, she had curled a little her beautiful pink haired locks that now reach just a little below her shoulders and had put on light make up. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready to go out. When she arrived at the bar, Sakura was greeted by everyone as if they had seen a ghost.

"AHHHH! SAKURA! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST SAW YOU! HOW ARE YOU? WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT..." started Tenten as she hugged the pink haired girl with all her might.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura!You look so youthful!" said Lee with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Haruno! How are you?" asked Kiba with a huge grin.

"Hello Sakura!" greeted Neji with a nod.

"Long time no see!" added Shikamaru as he patted her left shoulder.

But before she could answer any of them, Sakura was hastily pushed away by a really nervous Ino.

"Come on everybody, you'll talk about this later... The package is about to arrived. Hide you!" yelled the blond haired girl in panic.

When Ino let go of the girl, Sakura realises how many people were gathered for Naruto's party... Everyone… It was so crowd… Iruka, Gaara, Temari, Kankouro, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, Kurenai, Genma, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, named them all, because they were all there! Even Teuchi of Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame were there. Hurriedly finding a hiding spot before Ino got nuts, Sakura hide herself behind a stool at the bar, when someone whispered something next to her.

"Good spot!"

"AHHH! KAKASHI! DON'T do that! You scared the shit out of me!" yelled Sakura in horror.

"Ha, ha, ha, sorry!" replied the man with an apologetic looks.

He too was hiding behind a stool at the bar, holding his Icha Icha Paradise book in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Nice to see you there..." said the pink haired girl in an amused tone.

"Yes, same for you." replied Kakashi with a hidden smile.

But before Sakura could say anything else, the lights went off and everyone became quiet, thought some laughs could be heard. Suddenly, the voice of Naruto was heard through the door.

"Awww... Come on Teme! Why do we have to go there already? I told you I want to celebrate! Not to go in a local bar that seems closed. And besides, I want to see my girlfriend!"

"Would you stop whining Dobe? We're not going there voluntarily."

"What?" asked Naruto, confused.

"Ask the loser over there." answered the Uchiha while pointing in the direction of the other dark haired boy.

"Sai?" asked again the blond haired boy, trying to find an answer.

"As Emo girl was saying, we're not going there voluntarily, but because the Hokage ask us to... Dickless!" replied Sai with a smile.

"Now get in there!" said an annoyed Sasuke as he kicked Naruto through the doors.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the blond haired boy.

The door burst open and the blond haired boy roll on the floor, followed slowly by Sasuke and Sai.

"Nice hit Emo girl!" congratulated Sai.

"Shut the hell up!" warned the Uchiha.

And then the lights went on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spot to congratulate the trio.

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Naruto as he jump up of the floor.

"Congratulation Naruto!" said Hinata as she jumped in her boyfriend's arms.

"Hi... Hinata?"

"Congratulation Naruto! I hope you love your party!" said Ino as she approached the lovely couple.

"Teme, did you know about this?" asked the blond haired boy, dumbfound in his girlfriend's arms.

"No... I'm as surprise as you are... Well, congratulation... I suppose."

"..."

"What?" asked the Uchiha, on his guards.

"THANK YOU SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he let go of Hinata and hug his best friend instead.

"GET OFF ME, YOU JERK!" replied angrily Sasuke as he tried to take him off of him.

Taking this chance to talk to everyone, Ino took both boys arms and separated them before they ended up in a bloody battle.

"Guys? One moment please?" asked the blond haired girl in annoyance.

As she did so, everyone in the room became quiet and looks at her while she releases the two idiots.

"Thanks. Now before everyone congratulated our future ambu captain, I'd like to give you some details, since I couldn't before because of the premature return of Naruto..." said again the girl as she looks at him for emphasis.

"Eee... He, he, sorry!" said the boy as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Tonight, drinks and food are on the Hokage's bill, Ichiraku is also offering free ramen all night, so feel free to take what you want."

"Ssssweeet! THIS IS PARADISE!" yelled the hyperactive blond.

"Calm down Naruto, I'm not done yet. The dance part will start at eleven. So, have a nice evening!" concluded the girl.

Thirty minutes later, when everyone had congratulated the blond haired boy for his successful mission and that people were starting to eat, Ino went in the pink haired girl direction who was currently talking to Genma.

"Sakura?"

"Hummm... Yes?" answered the said girl.

"It's less crowded around your team mates, wanna come?" asked Ino.

"Yes, I guess it's my turn." said the girl as she get up of her seat, "See you later Genma!"

"Sure!" replied the man as he drinks his glass.

Ino took Sakura by the hand and started to walk in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke who were talking with Kakashi and Tsunade. When the blond haired woman spotted the pink haired girl, she smiled and abruptly cut the conversation she was having with the blond haired boy.

"HEY! BAA-CHAN! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" yelled angrily the Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" asked Ino with a stupid grin.

"What?"

"I have another surprise for you!" replied the girl excitedly.

"Huh! Another surprise? What is it?" asked the boy as he too got excited by the news.

"You mean who!" corrected the blond haired girl.

"...?"

Ino immediately moved out of the way to reveal the pink haired girl. Sakura knew that Naruto was in shock when the boy didn't move and started to look at her from head to toe. A wave of uncertainty wash through her when she spotted Sasuke and Sai do the same.

'Maybe the outfit was too much...' thought worriedly the girl.

But when she saw the switch of expressions in his face, she knew he was happy to see her.

"Sa... SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he crush the girl in his arms with a smile, "I'm so happy to see you! It's been such a long time!"

"Ah, ah! I'm glad to see you too Naruto!" replied the girl as she hugs him back.

Some seconds later, and after a subtle cough from Sasuke, Naruto let go of the girl but kept her hands in his.

"Look at you! You're beautiful! That outfit is awesome! We don't often get the chance to see you in a dress; did you do this for me?"

"Of course Naruto..." lied the girl.

"Ah, ah, ah! Funny... Hey! You need to know everything that happened during my mission! I mean it was awesome, even if the Teme have act like a total jerk. You see..."

"Naruto..." cut the grey haired man.

"...?"

"Maybe you should give some time for Sakura to relax, you'll have all the night to talk to her about your mission, you know..."

"But Kakashi! It's been soooo long since we last saw each other and she wasn't with us during this mission!" whined the blond haired boy.

"Relax Naruto! Kakashi is right! Besides, I'm sure everyone wants to know about it." added the pink haired girl.

"Oh... Yeah! You're rigth! Hey, I'll go get Hinata! Wait for me, I'll be back later!" said the blond haired boy before he spotted the ramen, "Hummm... After all Sakura... It'll take a little longer; maybe you don't have to wait for me..."

"Ah, ah, ah! That's okay Naruto! Take your time!" replied Sakura.

The girl continued to look at Naruto, as he ran into Kiba to get some ramen with a smile on her face. She was glad that he was having fun, because he deserved it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense that someone was holding her by her waist until she was moving...

"Hey, wait!"

"Hn..." grunted a dark haired boy.

"...?"

"Tch... Haruno..." added the said boy in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura still trying to fall in step with her abductor.

"Eating." answered simply the Uchiha

"And why are you dragging me along?" asked again the pink haired girl.

"Long time no see."

"Oh! So you miss me?" said jokingly the girl.

"We could say that." spoke the young man with a smirk.

Sakura look at him with a blush on her face as he drag her to the counter.

'Did he really said he had miss me?' thought the girl as she look at him.

Once they reached their destination, Sasuke let go of the girl and grab one of the big chair that was there and slide it in his direction but kept holding it. Not understanding, the pink haired girl look at him with a quizzical look on her face until he sighed and motioned her to sit.

"Oh! Sorry..." apologised the girl.

"Hn."

He then grab the next one and sit next to her on her right side. Perplex at his sudden actions, Sakura decided to find the answer by herself.

"Sasuke? Are you sure you're alright? You look weird tonight."

"And you look beautiful..."

"Huh!" gasped the girl as she back away from him a little.

And then, he took hold of her right hand. At this, Sakura turned three shades of red and begin to think that he was making fun of her. So she took her hand back and punch him lightly on his left shoulder with a small smirk.

"Ah, ah! Very funny..." joked the girl as she looked away.

But instead of the usual 'Hn!' and smirk, Sasuke remained stoic and look at her with a sad look on his face.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Huh!" tried to reply the girl, clearly not understanding.

But before she could investigate more, the barman arrived and stole their attention.

"So, what would you like tonight?" asked the man.

"Oh! Euh! Ahhummmm... I'll take some dangos please." quickly answered Sakura.

"Good! And you young man?" asked again the man as he look at the dark haired boy.

"Some of these..." answered Sasuke as he pointed toward a plate of food already prepared.

"Great choice, mister, but you sure you don't want some ramen? They are free tonight..."

"No thanks, we would like a change for once." answered immediately the dark haired boy as he point in the direction of a certain blond haired boy.

"Huh! Ah, ah, ah, ah! I see..." replied the barman before leaving.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Sakura, eager to find a plausible answer to his weird behaviour.

"Nothing..." answered absentmindedly Sasuke, "What have you been up to lately?"

"..."

"...?"

"Oh! Euhmmm, working long shifts at the hospital... Day and night..." finally answered the girl.

"..."

"..."

"Hn..." replied the dark haired boy, "You're not asking me how my mission was."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Yes, sorry. I was about to ask... So, how was it?"

"The most horrible week of my life... I didn't remember that Naruto was such an idiot... He broke his leg in a trunk on our way back home and kept on whining about it until Shizune heal him this afternoon..." replied the young man.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! You're kidding me right?" asked Sakura between laughs.

"Nope."

At this the girl burst out in laugher while the barman gives them their order. As they started to eat, Sasuke begin to tell Sakura the whole story about his mission with Naruto and Sai and how it was such a pain in the ass. As he spoke, Sakura was becoming more comfortable around him once again. His previous acts had disconcerted her. He was different then the last time she had met him. Sure, last time he was more open and friendly toward her but he had never shown her any physical contacts. Therefore, tonight she was surprise to saw him so affectionate.

"You should have been there... It would have been better..." concluded the dark haired boy.

"Yeah! It could have been fun." added Sakura as she took a bite of a dango.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"Yes?" asked the pink haired girl as she looked at him.

When her eyes lay on him, Sasuke was looking uncertain, he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were glued to hers.

"I'd like to talk to you about something..."

"Yeah! No problem, what is it?" inquired the girl, a bit unsure.

"Hummm... You see... I..." began the dark haired boy.

'Oh my gosh! Sasuke Uchiha is hesitating!' thought Sakura in horror as she blush again.

"FOREHEAD! SASUKE!"

"... Huh!" gasped the pink haired girl, surprised by the sudden call of their name.

"Hn..." grunted the boy in annoyance.

At the same time, both teenagers turned around to look at the intruder. Ino was running toward them with a big smile on her face completely oblivious of the awkward moment that had last between the two teens.

"Wha-What is it Ino?" asked nervously the pink haired girl.

"Come with us... Naruto wants to talk about his mission, but people wants to have the real version, so we need you Sasuke." explained the blond haired girl as she try to drag the pink haired girl.

"Okay! We're coming in a minute." finally answered Sakura while releasing herself from Ino's grasp.

"Sigh! Hurry up then!" said the girl as she rolled her eyes and leave them.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" asked the pink haired girl as she refocuses her attention on the boy next to her.

"Oh! Humm... Don't worry about that, it's nothing important." quickly answered Sasuke.

"Ahhh... Come on Sasuke, you were about to tell me something... It's important for me." concluded the pink haired girl with a sad tone to her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later, now we have to worry about Naruto... I'm sure that he will take all the credit for our mission if we don't show up." said the boy as he stands up.

"Humm... Okay then."

As she was about to get up, Sasuke took her hand and drag her toward Naruto's table with a smirk on his face, while Sakura blushed once again from head to toes.

**...**

"I'm pathetic..." whispered Sakura as a teardrop fall from her cheek.

The pink haired girl was walking in front of the Yamanaka flower shop, when she realises that the sky was becoming darker. Soon, it would rain. But for the first time in her life, it didn't matter… She was broken. Nothing could be worst then that… He had played with her again...

**...**

**Earlier this evening**

"And then, I grab Teme's hand and pull him away from the big wolf just before the creature tried to rip his head off. As I did so, I launch an explosive kunai to scare the beast to save Teme's ass..." explained the blond haired boy as he mimic the scene on a table in the middle of the bar.

"Pfff..." snorted a dark haired boy.

"And it worked! The wolf ran away with it's tale between its legs. Unfortunately, I didn't saw the tree trunk that was lying on the ground and I fell in it, breaking my leg in it as I did so. But it was nothing compared to my companions' safety." concluded the hyperactive boy as he finally sat on a chair.

"No way..." muttered the same dark haired boy.

"What did you say Teme?" asked Naruto with a look of mistrust.

"I said you're the worst liar I've ever met in my life." said louder Sasuke as he turns his attention toward the boy that was sitting next to him.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto while throwing his arms in the air in an exaggerate manner.

At this, Sakura laughed lightly. She knew full well why Sasuke was implying that Naruto was lying and she knew what was about to come... Her two team mates were about to throw a fit!

"You know exactly what happened Dobe." replied the dark haired boy as he turned away from him and cross his arms.

"What really happened?" asked innocently Hinata while trying to contain a laugh.

"Nothing, it's just like I said!" answered immediately Naruto as he start sulking.

"Oh, really? So, you don't remember that you were running away from the wolf and that I was the one who had to scare the damn thing while you broke your leg in the tree thrunk?" spoke Sasuke with an irritated tone.

"Nope, not at all." answered the blond haired, still ignoring his best-friend.

"Tch. Idiot."

"Awww... Come on Teme! It's my congratulation party! Just let me look good today, please?" asked Naruto with a pleading look and sad puppy eyes.

Unable to stay mad at him, Sasuke sighed, stand up and start to walk away from the group.

"Hn. Whatever..."

"Well, that was an interesting story..." started to say Ino, "But now I can't wait to dance, it's time! Tenten, you're coming with me!"

"Wha-Ahhhhhh!" yelled the brown haired girl as she was swept away from the floor.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME TOO!" yelled Naruto as he drags his girlfriend on the dance floor.

Soon, everyone was dancing or drinking. As usual, Naruto, Lee and Gai were the only three courageous boys to dance with the girls while the others, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru were sitting at the bar with Sasuke, Sakura, Kankouro and Gaara, drinking sake. Tsunade and Shizune were playing cards at a table. Sai, who was now on the dance floor, was trying to mimic Naruto's weird dancing moves while the girls were dancing like mad. On the other side of the bar, Kakashi and Kurenai were celebrating her first night away from her little boy Asuma, thought the woman seems tense and worried, there was a strange aura around the two... Maybe Kakashi wasn't planning on returning home tonight after all... Anyway...

"Well, even if it was more important for Naruto then to you, Sasuke. Congratulations too for this mission!" said Shikamaru as he gives a drink to the dark haired boy.

"Yeah! He's right. That mission was something for Naruto. I know it means a lot to him to have you on his team." added Choji.

"Hn. Thank you."

"Yep! Well, I don't know about you guys... But I think that a toast would be fun!" suggested Sakura with a smile on her face as she looks at all the other guys.

"Yeah! You're right Sakura! To Naruto, Sasuke and Sai, congratulations!" yelled Kiba as he jumped on his chair.

"Congratulations!" added Neji.

"Congratulations!" spoke Shino.

"Congratulations Sasuke!" said a playful Sakura as her emerald eyes lays on his dark ones.

"Tch... Haruno!" replied Sasuke as he looks away with a smirk on his face.

And then, everyone drank their glass. Half an hour later, and a couple of glasses later, a lot of people were already drunk when Kiba fell off his chair.

"Hey Kiba! Are you alright?" asked Shino as he grabs the boy's left arm.

"YES, I'M FINE! BUT THAT BASTARD OF GENMA IS DANCING WITH MY GIRL!" barked the boy as he got up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kankouro as he turns into his direction with a smirk on his face, "Man... You drank too much, you're hallucinating! You don't have a girlfriend, dude!"

"Not yet..." said the dog boy with a mad look on his face.

"Hn?" grunted Sasuke, clearly not understanding the conversation.

"OH! SO THAT WAS TRUE! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON INO YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Sakura as she lean over a now half blushing Sasuke to point an accusative finger at the boy.

"SHUT UP SAKURA! SHE'S GOING TO HEAR YOU!" yelled back the said boy.

"IDIOT! THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!" added the girl with the same high pitch tone.

"Man... Sakura... You're wasted!" said Kankouro as he looks at the girl that was sitting on his left side.

"Not... At all..."

"How many drinks did you...?" asked Sasuke, curiously.

"Pffff... I don't know, but... HEY! I'm not as bas as Tsunade!" spoke the girl as she pointed her finger toward the woman.

As usual, the Gondaime had drunk three bottles of sake and was now feeling the effects of it. She was currently arguing with a coat hanger when Gai stumbled over her. Furious, Tsunade took the man by the front of his shirt and lift him of the ground. And that's when the battle begun... A youthful match of rock paper scissors.

"Right..." said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes over the ridiculous scene they were seeing.

"Anyway, why don't you ask her to dance?" asked Sakura as she waved her hand in a dismissing manner before taking a sip of her drink.

"No. Way." answered stubbornly Kiba.

"Why not? I'm sure that Ino would forget everything about Genma if you were courageous enough to ask her to dance with you... After all, every girl would like to have the boy they had eyes on, dance with them... Oups! Did I say that aloud?" replied a mischievous pink haired girl as she calmly sips her drink while looking forward.

For a minute, the boys looked at Sakura with curious eyes, while Kiba's eyes popped out of his head at the sudden realisation.

"She... She... Lo... Love... Me...?" stammered the boy.

"Yep!" answered the girl in a bored tone.

"Ino, love dog boy?" asked in disbelief Shikamaru.

"It's not nice making fun of Kiba, Sakura..." added Choji.

"I'm not lying... That's what she told me!"

"If Ino was really in love with Kiba, we would know..." replied Shikamaru.

"Oh really? You are boys... Girls don't talk about their interest in men to other men... They talk with other girls! Besides, I don't understand why you don't believe me, I'm Ino's best friend!" said the pink haired girl in annoyance.

"..."

"She's right Shikamaru... Maybe Ino wouldn't tell us that kind of information... You remember the last time she told us she had a crush on someone?" asked Choji, clearly remembering her reaction when they had laugh of her.

"Yeah! All too well... Okay Sakura, you won!" abducted the said boy.

"Ah!" smile the girl in triumph.

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING LIKE I WASN'T THERE?" yelled Kiba.

"What? You're still here? If you don't hurry up, Genma will end up with your future girl..." spoke Sakura.

"Huh! AHHHHH! I GOTTA GO!"

"So, you're a love messenger now?" asked Sasuke as Kiba ran to the dance floor in panic.

"Pff! What? I'm just helping a friend to get the boy she wants since the boy wants her..." answered Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Hn..."

"Sigh!" sighed a brown haired boy with white eyes.

"Huh!" asked Shino as he watch Neji go away.

"Hey Neji, where are you going?" asked Kankouro, curious.

"Prove myself..." answered simply the said boy.

"I bet she'll be happy!" spoke the pink haired girl.

"...?"

"I don't get it..." replied Kankouro.

"Look."

As she said so, Neji walk among the dancing people toward Tenten who was currently dancing with Sai and put his hands on her hips before swiftly turning her around. Even if they weren't able to understand their conversation from their distance, the boys could see the surprise in the girl's eyes before she smile and start dancing with the brown haired boy.

"No way... Neji dance?" asked Choji in disbelief.

"I told you... Every girl loves to dance with pretty guys! You should try it Shikamaru, I bet a certain blond haired girl would love it!" answered Sakura in a sing song voice.

"No thanks. It's too troublesome for me..." replied Shikamaru as he watches Temari dance with a brown haired boy.

"Pfff!" snorted Sasuke.

"So... Sakura... Every girl loves to dance with pretty guys, hummm?" inquired Kankouro as he lean over Sakura with a flirting tone.

"Huh! Yes...?" half answered and half asked the girl.

"Then how about a little dance with me?" asked Kankouro with a growing smile.

As the girl was about to answer, Sasuke took her by the hand and threw her off the stool before pushing her toward the dance floor.

"What? Hey! Uchiha! I ask her first!" yelled Kankouro as he looked at the two.

Utterly confused, Sakura looked at Sasuke with a light blush on her cheeks before turning her attention back toward the said floor.

"Wha-What's going on Sasuke? Where are we going? Wai-Wait! I didn't answer Kankouro!"  
"Yeah? Well, I don't want you to answer him."

"What?"

"We're going to dance." stated the young man.

"...!"

True to his words, the dark haired boy took the girl to the middle of the dance floor and look at her dead in the eyes before asking her is she wanted to dance with him. Surprise, Sakura look at him as if he was insane. She didn't understand why he was acting this way all of a sudden. It was so... Un-Sasuke like...

"Huh! Hummm... Huh! Yeah...!" answered the girl while the boy's smirk grew bigger.

As soon as she closed her mouth, he grab her hand and turned her around like a ballerina among the people before dragging her toward him and hold her by the waist, so close, that her lips were almost on his. To other people, it would looks like they were kissing. The blush on her cheeks became even more present when they started to dance, both swinging their hips to the music. The pink haired girl had to admit that she was impressed by the dancing skills of the boy who was usually so stoic. As for Sasuke, he was thankful for the sharingan, because frankly, he didn't knew how he would have learn to dance in less then half an hour...

As the songs passed, many friends joined them and soon, everyone on the dance floor was dancing in groups. Naruto, who at first had been totally thunderstruck by the fact that Sasuke was dancing, was now making a stupid choreography with him under his arms, Sai, Lee and Kiba. But Sakura soon realise that the dark haired boy was about to kill the blond one, so she took him away from Naruto and went to the bar with him.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! It was so funny! Hey want to drink something?" asked the girl with a huge smile on her face.

"Hummm... No thanks..." answered the boy with a weird look on his face.

Here it was again, that tension between them that Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. When she was about to ask him what was wrong, the boy decided to speak first.

"You remember that I was going to tell you something earlier, right?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?" inquired innocently the pink haired girl.

"You see... I... Know that we have been through a lot this past years and I..."

"Oh! Sasuke! Honey, here you are!" interrupted a girl as she hugged the said boy from behind.

"Huh!" gasped the pink haired girl as she saw the switch of emotions in her friend's face.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of the feminine voice, Sakura incline herself a little to look at the girl that was almost suffocating the Uchiha with her arms.

'Myu...' thought the girl as a feeling of annoyance start to build in the pink haired girl's head.

Myu Fujiwara, one of the most popular girls in Konoha at the moment, was now hugging Sasuke Uchiha in a local bar right in front of her. When Sasuke had started to be reintegrated as a respectful shinobi, she had instantly thrown herself at him. He was the guy she wanted and when Myu wants something, she usually gets it. And who could blame her... Every boy wants her. Long dark hair, delicate features, beautiful blue eyes that drown you inside, thin with nice curves and legs that could drive any men insane... That was Myu. So that's why the guys were ready to do anything for her. And to add to her natural beauty, tonight she was wearing a very thigh purple dress with high heels that match and she had put on make up that made her look like a pin-up. In brief, her whole outfit was screaming for sex... She was quite something, but she was also one heck of a bitch, especially with the other girls. But Sakura had to confess that despise her awful personality and skills as a ninja, with Sasuke, they were like a godlike couple. They were both so beautiful that together they looked almost unreal.

"Would you get off me..." stated the boy in annoyance.

"Awwwww... Come on Sasuke! It's been so long since we last saw each other. I just want to congratulate you for your mission..." replied the girl as she licked his ear lobe.

As abruptly as the girl had interrupted them, Sasuke stood up causing the girl to fall on her back on the ground. With a light blush on his face, he looked at the black haired girl that was still trying to flash him her underwear and throw her one of his famous death glare, not at all disturb by her attempts to seduce him.

"Leave." threaten the boy.

"Only if you come with me." replied seductively Myu as she slides one of her finger down his right leg.

Finally fed up with her attitude, Sasuke was about to lose his patience with the girl when a drunk Naruto jumped out of nowhere and hug the dark haired boy from behind.

"Sa...SA... SASuke! I'm so... SO... Glad to find yooouuuu!" half yelled the blond haired boy with a stupid smile on his face, "Your shirt is so soft and you smell soooooooo good!"

"What the fuck?" yelled Sasuke as he disentangled himself from the blond haired boy.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" laughed the pink haired girl.

"Huh!" asked Myu with a haughty attitude.

"What do you want Naruto?" asked angrily Sasuke.

"I want toooo go to the bathroom, but I don't REMEMBER WHERE IT IS!" whined the blond haired boy.

"Sigh! Come on!" said the dark haired boy.

Taking Naruto by the shirt, Sasuke excuses himself to Sakura and pull the boy toward the bathroom. As they go away, Sakura turned around on her stool and asked a drink to the barman. She didn't want to face Myu anymore, her actions with Sasuke were annoying her to no end and even if she didn't want to admit it, the reactions Myu got from what she was doing to Sasuke were somehow hurting the pink haired girl. It was like Sasuke loved the "sexual" things she was doing to him... But after all, Myu was a beautiful and sexy girl; it was easy to see why she wasn't leaving Sasuke completely indifferent. The barman immediately brought her the beverage and Sakura begin to sip it when her renewed peace was once again disturbed by the annoyance...

"What are you doing here Forehead girl? Hummm... Trying to look like a lady when we both know you're not..." spat the dark haired girl.

"At least I look like one..." easily replied Sakura.

"What did you say?" asked in disbelief the woman.

"What? Did you need me to wash your ears or are you just too stupid to understand that you look like a slut?" added the pink haired girl with a cocky smile.

"You little bitch... You're just jealous because I look like a real woman and you're still playing in the minor leagues..."

"..."

"You know... I don't blame you, every girl is jealous of me... And I bet it'll be even worst when they'll see me with Sasuke." explained Myu with pride.

"Pfff! Like it will ever happen..." dismissed Sakura.

"Oh, but it already happened!" bragged the woman.

"What?"

"You see, Sasuke and I are almost together... We're already having fun if you know what I mean... So, it's only a matter of time before..."

"Tch...Yeah right! In your dreams... Didn't you see how he treated you?" interrupted the pink haired girl.

"I damn well remember..." replied the girl as she licked her lips, "He's only trying to keep it a secret... You know how he is about that type of things... And I bet he's only doing this to protect your little feelings, my poor love-sick bitch..."

"Stop saying non sense, you're crazy. Sasuke would never like a girl like you... You're just a fangirl!"

"Oh and what do you know bout him Sakura? Hummm? You think he would prefer a girl like you, that he would love you? Don't mistake love with pity... He's just spending time with you because you are team mates. That's all... I thought you would have understood it since last time... Weren't you the last person to saw him at the gates the day he left?" said the dark haired girl with venom in her voice.

"..."

"He never loved you; I heard he had even tried to kill you... Think about it Forehead... You're nothing to him. So, step out of the way before he humiliates you in public again." concluded the mischievous Myu as she leaves.

To say that her words didn't affect her would have been a lie; Sakura had fallen for them, hard. She had never been confident, that she knew, but the news had created a breach in the little she had been able to build over the years... Myu was right; she wasn't the type of girl the boys would fall for. Most of them fear her for her temper; those who don't are friends, which are mostly girls... And what did that girl meant when she said it had already happened and that they were already having fun? Did Sasuke and her have...? Well, if they had, it would explain why he had blush when she had licked him... Maybe that's why he had wanted to talk to her. He was trying to find a way to tell her that he was seeing Myu and that the pink haired girl wasn't what he was looking for...

"Sakura?" asked in very soft voice the dark haired boy, "Are you alright?"

"Huh! Oh? Hummmm... Yes." answered the girl with surprise as she drink the rest of her glass.

"Did something happen?" asked again the boy, suspicious.

"Nothing!" reassured the girl with a fake smile, "But, it's my time to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

"Sakura, wait! What's wrong? Don't go please." said Sasuke as he gently grab her arm.

"No Sasuke, I swear I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you later okay?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

And with that said, the pink haired girl stood up and walk toward the bathroom, leaving a perplex Sasuke behind. Once she reaches it, Sakura opened the door of the ladies' room and took the first toilet that she saw. Without looking around, she closed the door and locks it as tears began to slide from her cheeks. She took some toilet paper to collect them, but she couldn't stop the sad thoughts that were running through her mind. So, it was impossible for her to end the tears…

"Heyyy... Saaakuraaaa... Don't cry..." said a sleepy male voice as a hand brush her hair.

"AHHHH!" yelled the girl in panic as the said male fall into her toilet stall head first.

"Huh!" gasped the boy.

"Na-Naruto? Is that you?" asked the pink haired girl, horrified.

"Yes..." answered the boy still half huddled on the floor.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom, you idiot?" asked the girl as she helps him stand up.

"I don't know... Teme drag me here and told me that I could do the rest by myself... Guess I didn't take the right door..."

"Okay, that sound plausible, but why are you still here?" urged the girl as she clear the dust on him.

"I think I fall asleep." answered sheepishly the boy.

"Oh!" replied Sakura in disbelief.

"But hey! Why are you crying Sakura? You know I don't like to see you like that... What happened?" asked with worry in his voice.

"Nothing..." lied the pink haired girl.

"... Sigh! What did he do this time?" asked again the boy as he put his left arm over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"He didn't do anything... I did..."

"Huh!"

"I let myself believe into something that wouldn't exist... I thought we were going to be more then just friends..." confessed Sakura.

"What? But Sakura, you know that Sasuke..." started Naruto.

"There's no need to comfort me Naruto... It's my fault... Myu was right, Sasuke and I were just friends, nothing more, nothing less..."

"HEY! WAIT! Are you telling me that you believe Myu Fugiwara? ARE YOU CRAZY? That bitch is a slut; she's trying to fuck up everything with everybody!" interrupted Naruto while throwing his arms everywhere in the air.

"Naruto... Don't cuss like that!" reprimanded the girl.

"Ahhhh! Forget about that! Focus on the meaning and not on the words... That girl has even tried to make me break up with Hinata! DO YOU IMAGINE!" almost yelled the blond haired boy to emphasise his point.

"Really? I didn't know about that!"

"Yes, it has been the worst two weeks of my life... Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't worry yourself with that girl, I mean, I think you have a chance with him..." tried to comfort the young man.

"Yeah, right!" said the girl as she rolled her eyes.

"Sigh! Come on Sakura, you know he is acting pretty weird lately... And I think it has something to do with you. I mean, I never saw Sasuke dance with anybody before nor have I seen him kiss another girl..."

"Almost kiss..." interrupted the pink haired girl.

"Sigh! Almost kiss... Anyway... You get the point?"

"Yes."

"Sigh! Now come on, let's go see that Teme and show him how wonderful, sexy and beautiful you are!" said the boy as he drag the girl out.

"Naruto! Wait! I look awful; I need to put some make up again!" said the girl as she tried to stay hidden in the toilet stall.

"Well, personally, I think you look beautiful like that but if you want to... Then do it, but hurry up, I'm waiting for you!" replied the boy as he cross his arms and tap the ground with his foot.

"Shut up!" concluded the girl with an annoyed look.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Five minutes later, Sakura was done and ready to go out. So, Naruto took her hand and immediately start to drag her out of the bathroom until they were out of it. To say the place was full was an understatement, it was crowed. There were people everywhere; it would be hard to find someone.

"Well, you are more popular than I thought. Look at all those people..." said Sakura as she looked at the foreign faces.

"Yeah... That's impressive... But now, all we have to do is to find that Teme..." said the blond haired boy as he let go of her.

"Huh! Yes..." recovered the girl.

"You can't back down..." warned Naruto.

"Fine..." answered back Sakura.

Scanning the crowd near the dance floor, Sakura easily spot the unique hairstyle of their friend.

"Naruto... He's over there." said the girl as she points in the direction of the Uchiha.

"Let's go." added the boy as he walk in the said direction.

As the two of them approach and that the people were moving away, the pink haired girl stopped dead in her tracks, soon followed by the blond haired boy. Sasuke had his eyes close and was currently kissing Myu, right there, on the dance floor. Sakura was feeling sick and dizzy with all the music, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was a fool to believe Sasuke would feel anything for her... Too stunned and troubled to stay there, Sakura rapidly turn around and run in the opposite direction while the blond haired boy look at the scene in front of him. It was unexpected...

**...**

Rain begins to fall, at first calmly and now it was pouring down on the pink haired girl. It was cold, but she didn't care. That rain was helping her to calm down and she likes it. She was drench to the bones, her dress was stuck to her skin and her hair was dripping wet. Thunder soon begins to rumble in the night sky and lightning illuminated the whole village.

'Great! Now I'm stuck in a thunderstorm... My life sucks...' thought depressively the girl as the rain washed away her tears.

A second lightning illuminated the sky, quickly followed by a low rumble... And that's when she heard it..."

"...KURA!"

"Huh!"

"SAKURA!" called someone.

Turning around, the pink haired girl's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Sasuke Uchiha, drenched to the bones, was running toward her under the heavy rain that was now falling. His black shirt and pants were heavily soaked and his jet black hair was twisted in weird angles.

"Sakura, wait!" almost yelled the boy as he caught up with her.

The pink haired girl stand still as another lightning hit the sky, trying her best to keep her emotions in check while he kept on staring at her.

"What is it Sasuke? Why are you out there in the rain?" asked Sakura in a calm voice.

"I could ask you the same..." said the boy.

"I was going home." stated the girl.

"Why?" asked Sasuke in a worried tone.

"I was tired and I didn't want to bother you..." answered simply Sakura.

"... Bother what?" asked again the dark haired boy, now anxious.

"... I gotta go... See you later Sasuke." replied the pink haired girl as she turns to leave.

"NO, WAIT!" yelled Sasuke as he caught her wrist and force her to face him, "What are you talking about?"

"Sigh! Listen Sasuke..." begin the girl as she disentangled herself from his grasp, "I don't want to be a burden to you... I don't want you to feel bad for me... If you want to date Myu, there's no problem with that..."

"... Did you saw me kissing Myu?" asked Sasuke as another lightning appears, enlightening his features.

"..."

"..."

"Yes... But that's not the point..."

"Yes it is. Sakura, I swear... I didn't kiss her; she jumped on me when I wasn't paying attention..."

"You don't have to justify yourself or anything..." interrupted the girl.

"Sakura!"

"I know she's a pretty girl and ..." added Sakura.

"Sakura!" tried to interrupt the boy.

"I don't want to ruin this... So, I'm going home..." continued the girl as she starts walking home again.

"Sakura!"

"..."

"..."

She had made only ten feet, when his voice stopped her once again. He was still at the same place he was before she starts walking but she could clearly understand what he was saying. Even the thunder couldn't hide the sweet tone of his powerful voice...

"I LOVE YOU!"

"...?"

"... I love you Sakura... I've always loved you... I was just too stupid to realise it sooner... I was too stuck up in my own world of darkness to see you... To take care of you like I should have done... All I ever done to you was pain, when in fact, you deserve so much better... I know... We've been through a lot those past years, but I can't help it any longer. I can't push you away from me anymore. I know you deserve so much better then me, but I love you... I can't stand to see you with another guy, I can't stand to see you go on dangerous mission without being able to give you a proper goodbye, I can't stand to stay away from you when I crave to be with you." explained Sasuke as anxiety took over him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I also know that you may not return my feelings anymore but, at least, now you know..." concluded the dark haired boy.

The pink haired girl stayed quiet at all this, her eyes was glued to his and her mouth was slightly open in surprise. Sasuke Uchiha had confessed his love to her. And… He was looking so depressed, a ton of emotions were rolling inside of his eyes. Pain, hope, anxiety, nervousness and love were fighting for dominance. And for a split second, she recognised herself into these eyes. She knew what rejection was and she wasn't going to make him feel it, even if he had done it to her before... Her decision was made.

"... And that girl means nothing to me Sakura. She's just a bitch who decided that I was going to be her next meal..."

As another lightning hit the sky, Sakura drop her high heels and purse on the ground and start to walk toward Sasuke with a small smile on her lips while he was still trying to explain himself. Once she reached him, she slides her hands on his torso, locks them behind his neck and closes her eyes as she kisses him. As soon as she touched him, Sasuke froze and when her lips touch his, everything disappeared. The rain, the thunder and the cold, everything stopped. A blush crept on his face and his eyes were wide open, but when the kiss became more demanding, the dark haired boy closed them and holds the girl in his arms. After a good minute, the two of them broke apart and Sasuke decided to rest his forehead on hers as they both regained their breath.

"Wha-What... *cough* *cough* I mean... What is that suppose to mean?" asked the dark haired boy with a blush on his face.

"I don't know... What do you want it to mean?" asked playfully the girl as she brush the back of his wet locks.

"Huh!"

Seeing the distress in his eyes, Sakura laughed a little before reassuring him.

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

"..."

Tightening her hold on him, Sakura kiss him lightly on his cheek and rest her head on his shoulder as the rain fall on her already wet hair.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay in the middle of the storm..." suggested the boy with a flirty smile on his face.

"Yes, you're right." confirmed Sakura as flirty.

"Tch… Let's go to my apartment its closer from here." said the dark haired boy as he took hold of her right hand.

"Okay."

And the two of them start to run in the direction of Sasuke's apartment, the boy trying his best to protect the girl from the rain while she, on the other hand, jumps in puddles of water while giggling like a little school girl.

"I love you Sakura..." said honestly the dark haired boy.

"I love you too Sasuke!" replied the girl as she kissed him.


End file.
